Halfway Human
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: This was inspired after I watched Pokemon the first movie,I was thinking about when MewTwo was experimented on and What if there were MORE Pokemon like Mewtwo?NOT made from Mew but experimented on with humans?Giovani has created more Poke-clones!Read and


Disclaimer:Insert usual one since I cannot be bothered to write all that sh*t down.  
  
Summary:Now this was inspired when I watched Pokemon the first movie,I was thinking about when MewTwo was experimented on and produced from parts of the original,cute and pink Mew.I was thinking what if there were MORE Pokemon like Mewtwo?NOT made from Mew but experimented on with humans- aaaaah...hehehe,now all will become REAL clear after this first chappie,Ok then read and review you know the routine.  
  
There are also some parts from 'MewTwo returns' that I have added in here,like the fact that MewTwo and all the other Clone-Pokemon live on the island that is on the video,if yah havent seen it you should!  
  
Ah well enjoy,Catcha!  
  
~Kat~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Discoveries...  
  
**Ash Ketchum,Misty and Brock along with their pokemon were nearing a new village**  
  
Misty:So where are we now?  
  
Brock:Hmmm(turning the map round and round)I dont know-it isnt on the map  
  
Misty:Dont be stupid!Give me that(snatching the map away from him)Compas!  
  
Ash:Here(he gave it to her quickly-when Misty was in 'take over' mood you didnt wanna be in the way!)  
  
Misty:Right...North west...hmmm...  
  
Brock:*Hmph!* YOU dont know where we are either!  
  
Misty:(Head enlarges twice its usual size and teeth become pointed-like a vampire)YES I DO!  
  
Ash:You two knock it off already,weve gotta look for somewhere to spend the night.  
  
Brock:(scuffs foot)Yeah...ok your right  
  
Misty:(Head shrinks)Hey maybe we could ask that girl over there if she knows where a Pokemon centre is?  
  
Ash:Yeah good idea Misty!(Running up to the lavendar haired girl,followed by Misty and Brock)Excuse me Miss but do you know of any Pokemon centre's around here?  
  
Girl:Why ah' Sure do friend,there's one just around that corner and to the left,take care now some bandits have been spotted recently so be on yah guard.  
  
Misty:Thanks!  
  
Girl:No problem,bye ya'll.(she carried on walking the direction she was headed)  
  
Ash:G'bye and thanks!(Waving as she turned to go)  
  
Misty:(Suspiciously)Brock why didnt you go 'ga-ga' over her?  
  
Brock:Her accent was a little...strange  
  
Misty:BROCK!  
  
Brock:Well...  
  
Ash:(Smacks head with hand)Lets just get to that Pokecentre  
  
Pikachu:Chu!  
  
Ash:See even Pikachu agrees!  
  
Brock:Ok!(They carry on forwards making sure to turn to the left after they reached the corner in the road.)  
  
**In a lab in the centre of Kanzai village,just East of the big town in Johto a few strange experiments were taking place...**  
  
Over-head-Microphone:Dr Jules,Dr Jules!Report to bay 12 please  
  
1st Tech:Jeez,things sure are busy today.  
  
2nd Tech:Its ALWAYS busy.  
  
1st Tech:Yeah but what gives I mean?  
  
2nd Tech:What yah mean?  
  
1st Tech:(leaning on a box full of some secret cargo)I mean whats up with all this shit(kicking the box)  
  
Chief-Tech:Hey!You two get to work,and leave those boxes alone if yah know whats good for yah!  
  
They both looked at each other and then rushed off to work,just then a rumbling was heard and all the workers looked on worriedly as the door to the 'Combat arena' was opened and out stepped from the adjoining 'training room' a creature...  
  
1st Tech:W-What kind of creature is that?!  
  
2nd Tech:I dont know,but it cant be good...look at it's face!  
  
1st Tech:I-It's terrifying!!!(The creature before them was draped in a pair of black leather trousers and his top was completely exposed-bar from the red silk scarf that was at his neck,he was at least 6 foot 5 or 6,with bronzed skin and onyx hair,in all honesty he could pass for a very tall and muscley human-except for his face,his face was lean and he resembled a wild animal and his eyes-they were like liquid fire!)  
  
Giovani:(Coming from behind the creature)Calm yourselves people,THIS is my latest 'creation' his name is 'Marco,'please Marco show them what you can do(with a click of his fingers a wild Rhyhorn was brought out,it writhed as the bindings were relinquished then it charged forward,aiming it's hard- head at Marco)  
  
Giovani:Marco,Razor Rip Attack!  
  
Marco's eyes gleamed red and he thrust his muscled arms forward at the oncoming Rhyhorn,the Rhyhorn was lifted into the air by unseen hands and then as Marco parted his hands swiftly,if somewhat jerkilly the powerful Pokemon was torn in two in front of everyone,Marco lowered his arms and grinned evilly.  
  
Giovani:Excellent work(he purred)Now then what do you think of him lads?  
  
2nd Tech:H-He is magnificant Sir!  
  
1st Tech:But what have you created another for?Dont you remember what happened with the last two?And Mewtwo?  
  
Giovani:DONT question me,but yes I remember,but Marco here(gesturing to the figure that was now sitting cross-legged in mid-air)is going to find them,all three of them...and bring them...'Home'(He laughed manically whilst Marco glared at the Techs making them scatter.)  
  
**On a beutiful island in the remote areas of the Johto region is a place with crystal clear waters,forbidding mountains...and a secret.Mewtwo has found a home for himself and all his fellow super-clone Pokemon,far away from hurtful humans.**  
  
Mewtwo stared at the screen,some human devices were useful at least.He saw the weather reports as usual and sighed,nothing was going on that interested him until:  
  
'We have breath-taking news,from the research lab K.E.M.1 just in the outskirts of Johto,where moments ago a huge explosion erupted,debris was piled sky high and the fire-fighters and ambulance staff are at the scene,here is some actual footage of this horrid occurance taking place'(the screen switched to a blackened sky,a few coughs were heard from people working closely with the camera as the smoke filled their lungs.)The image was awful,there were fires spreading from the open windows and fire- fighters fighting them to get to the injured while the ambulances kept arriving all the time-it looked as if something very odd had occured.The clip stopped and the news lady turned over to a new topic-Mewtwo switched the television off by using his telepathic powers.  
  
He had seen something he was sure no-one else had,he had caught a brief 10 second glance but he had seen it,he closed his eyes and replayed what he had seen just taken place in his head...two figures leaping from the top of the building,one of them landed safely on the path while the other seemed to collapse,blood pooling from it onto the pavement,the taller figure- male,bent over to the smaller figure-a female and lifted her into his arms carefully.As the sirens got closer the male squinted through the flames then leapt through them,he came into focus now...but only for a second then they both took off into the sky in a blaze of light.  
  
Mewtwo re-opened his purple eyes,his pupils growing smaller now,adjusting to the light,he flew off the ground and through the 'window' he searched the sky as a few stray bat-Pokemon flew through the blue-sky,the sun was setting,casting beautiful shadows along the lake,he sighed mentally *such a beautiful place...I hope the other two will join it...*he then flew off into the sky towards Johto,searching for something,or someone...  
  
**In a Pokecentre not too far away from the explosion**  
  
Misty:Ash!Look at that(pointing to the T.v)  
  
Ash:Whoa,looks like something weird happened down there  
  
Nurse Joy:I just hope everyone is ok(looking worried)  
  
Brock:So caring as always Nurse Joy,say would you care for me?I mean I really lo-OWCH!  
  
Misty:Bye everyone,me and Brock gotta go talk!(Dragging Brock away by the ear and taking him somewhere to be yelled at)  
  
Ash:Yeah o-ok(Left alone watching the t.v he now saw where the accident had happened-a local scientific research lab!)  
  
Joy:Hmmm,looks like they were practicing another experiment(she sighed and carried on taking the tempreature's of the Pokemon around her)  
  
Ash:ANOTHER experiment?  
  
Joy:Oh yes,that lab is know for its weird experiments-I cant really say Im all for it but-  
  
Ash:What kind of experiments?  
  
Joy:Thats the thing,no-one knows.But Ive heard they do it on pokemon and sometimes even humans!I think that's horrid!Ah well I'd better go see how those baby Vulpix are doing,feel free to stay as long as you like though with your friends(she walked off)  
  
Pikachu:Pika pi?  
  
Ash:Yeah maybe your right Pikachu,I amjust getting worked up over nothing but...it was all so real!  
  
Pikachu:(smiling and his ears twitching)Pi-Pi-Pika pi!  
  
Ash:Your a bud Pikachu!(Holding his arms out to his best friend)  
  
Pikachu:Pika!(leaping into them and nuzzling into Ash's chest)  
  
Ash:(Stoking Pikachu's head)You know...I still cant shake off that dream...it was all so very real...  
  
Pikachu:(sighing contentedly)Pika...  
  
*Two figures flew over various houses in the Kanzai district,the male looking very weary and weak**  
  
The blue female:Kalo are-are you ok?  
  
Kalo:I dont feel to good Katania  
  
Katania:Dont worry,we are far enough away to land-  
  
Kalo:No(sharply)I want to be as far away from them as we can be!  
  
Katania:(worriedly)Kalo?  
  
Kalo:Dont worry Kat I still have energy in me(he shot off through the sky at maximum power to prove his point)  
  
Katania:Very well Brother(she nestled in his arms searching for warmth at the high altitude they were flying,they passed over a park where a little girl was sitting on a seesaw with her mother holding her to ensure she didnt fall off)  
  
Small child:Mummy whats that funny looking Pokemon doing with that other one?  
  
Mother:Hmmm?Where dear(raising her hand to shield her eyes against the hot sun as she tried to spot what her daughter was talking about)  
  
Small child:Oh...theyre gone now,they were so pretty though!  
  
Mother:(Smiling at her daughter)Yes Amelia of course they were(She said thinking that her small daughters over-imaginative mind might be at work again,she carried on making the see-saw go up and down to her daughter's delight.)  
  
**Furthur on from the park Kalo strength began to wane  
  
Kalo:I need to rest soon Kat-  
  
Katania:Ok,as soon as we find a good hiding place stop there.  
  
Kalo:Ack(Kalo's face turned into a writhing mass of pain)I-I cant go on the pain  
  
Katania:Kalo-Kalo no!(They both plummeted down towards an old scrap yard,Kalo cried out as he tried to shield them from the impact)Kalo,hold on!  
  
Kalo:No Kat dont your not strong eno-(they were both clouded in a blue aura as Katania grasped her brother in her arms and closed her eyes tightly)HAAAAAAA(She cried out as she expelled some of her energy into absorbing their fall,she stuck out her legs awaiting the impact she would make on the rubbly ground.)  
  
Kalo:Ack(he coughed as they both landed on the ground somwhat clumsily-but lighter than they would have done)K-Kat are y-you ok?  
  
Katania:My head feels like It has been trodden on by a stampeede of Tauros,but otherwise(grinning a toothy grin)Im just peachy!(Witht that she fainted)  
  
**Meanwhile in the Pokecentre Misty and Brock re-entered the room Ash was in,finding him stroking Pikachu who was making cute little noises  
  
Misty:Awww  
  
Ash:Uh what?(He abruptly stood,knocking Pikachu off his lap)  
  
Pikachu:(From the shock of the impact Pikachu thought he was being attacked and he cried out)CHUUU!(As a massive surge of thunder rolled around the room)  
  
Misty:(Twitching)Eh...*cough*A-Ash I dont think that was t-the BEST thing to do!  
  
Ash:(His face blackened and a few teeth missing)Y-Yeah maybe your right  
  
Brock:Ugh...  
  
Nurse Joy:(Re-entering the room)My!Are all of you ok?(She grimaced as they al looked at her with 'what do YOU think' expressions on their faces,deciding to change the subject she suggested)Maybe you would all like to take a bath and then you can settle down for the night?  
  
Misty:T-That'd be nice(She started to feel her fingers and toes again)  
  
Brock:Yeah great idea!(Coming out of his shocked-stupor)  
  
Joy:(Smiling)Good,well here's your keys(she handed each an individual one)Now then I will see you all in the morning,get lots of sleep because you have a big day ahead of you if you want to go down and check out what happened down at the lad today.  
  
Ash:Wait,H-How did you know that we were going down there?  
  
Joy:Oh I always know these things Ash(She laughed musically fanning her face)  
  
Ash:Ugh...ok then  
  
Misty:Thanks Nurse Joy  
  
Joy:No problem kids(she watched them go to their rooms down th hall and she went to turn the lights off and lock up for the night.)  
  
**After Kalo had pulled Katania into the great warehouse of the scrap yard he applied a small pressure to her temples to awaken her**  
  
Katania:(Waking and immediately asking)Brother,are you ok?  
  
Kalo:I am not feeling at my best Kat,but I will be ok(he raised his head and gingerly probed the already swollen lump on his fore-head,ouch!that stung)H-How long was I out for?  
  
Katania:Only a few hours,do not worry-  
  
Kalo:We must find somewhere safer to stay-  
  
Katania:What is wrong with the place were are at currently?I would have thought you wanted to stay here,to recouperate and build up your strength,I know that you cannot fly now in this state...maybe I could try and search for means of us to get away.  
  
Kalo:(Smiling at the figure he called his 'sister' the truth was the only way in they were related was that they had shared the same liquid that encased their budding bodies,as they were evolving,he shivered in rememberance,he felt a hand close around his shoulder,he looked up into two beautiful blue-almond-shaped eyes)  
  
Katania:Kalo...it's ok,they cant hurt us anymore-  
  
Kalo:Oh but they can Kat,while we are still here...they can...  
  
Katania:They will NEVER find us!I wont permit it-  
  
Kalo:Katania,think straight!Giovani probably has this whole area covered-  
  
Katania:Then how do we escape?  
  
Kalo:We cannot...today at least  
  
Katania:Kalo...we will be free  
  
Kalo:I know Morri...but at what cost?(he lay his head against her soft blue thigh,slightly furry and sighed)Sleep Kiddo,we can worry about things in the morning...  
  
Katania:Kalo?  
  
Kalo:(Grunting)Mmm?  
  
Katania:Your my best friend...  
  
Kalo:(smiling)I am your only friend silly,but you are mine also,good night(with that he fell asleep)  
  
Katania:(Looking down at Kalo's face,his mouth slightly open-she could see his serpant-like tongue inside,lying coiled at the bottom of his jaw,she shivered as she remembered what she was herself...a monster.She struck fear into the hearts of children,why?Because she was different,how little these humans knew...she should not call them humans really,they were a part of herself like the other part was Pokemon...)  
  
**In the distance a few miles from where the pair were resting Mewtwo stood on the edge of a cliff watching as the sun was setting,waiting to make his move...**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oook!First chappie is over and done with-more to come!Please review and if yah think its crap say so,but I dont want just mindless flames,I want something critical but for a reason(turns to the rest of the readers)But as for the rest of yah-Just REVIEW!lol.  
  
Catcha!  
  
~Katania aka TheShinonbiyoru~ 


End file.
